


Better Late Than Never

by SPN_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Destiel - Freeform, Divorced Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Principal Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Worried Castiel, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_Unicorn/pseuds/SPN_Unicorn
Summary: "Fuck. Cas is gonna kill me." Dean checked his watch and dammit, he was an hour late now. He rubbed his eyes. No sleep last night, long ass night, big ass fire. He said he was going to pick Emma up; it was his weekend with his daughter. "Can this day get any worse?" Dean immediately shuts his mouth, he knew better than saying that out loud and let the universe hear it.





	Better Late Than Never

The first words to come out of Dean Winchester's mouth were profanities. He was late again. He was mentally kicking himself for making Castiel and Emma wait for him _again_! He had a long shift at the firehouse and he's been in the traffic jam for 20 minutes now and he felt like the cars aren't moving anymore.

"Fuck. Cas is gonna kill me." Dean checked his watch and dammit, he was an hour late now. He rubbed his eyes. No sleep last night, long ass night, big ass fire. He said he was going to pick Emma up; it was his weekend with his daughter. "Can this day get any worse?" Dean immediately shuts his mouth, he knew better than saying that out loud and let the universe hear it.

Fuck. Dean thought that after two years, he was over feeling like he's still disappointing Castiel. He was his ex-husband for God's sake; it was supposed to feel better after the divorce. But now he knew Castiel is waiting for him with a furious look on his face, he still shivers when he thinks of what he calls, 'the angel fury look'. He was 40 and somehow he felt like a child late for school; guess that what happens when your ex is a principal!

They got married 10 years ago, they promised to love each other forever and Lord knows Dean still feels the same way but as usual life got in the way and Dean's job and insecurities got in the way. They adopted a beautiful daughter eight years ago and she was their life but with Dean's hours as a firefighter, life became hard and he and Castiel just drifted apart. Castiel had been ripped out his life, because cutting someone out of your life meant you had a say in the matter, and now he was just left with so much pain. He will never forget how it felt to come home to an empty house after he signed the papers.  
  


He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Dean picked up his phone to call Cas who refused to answer. He hopped he wasn't too late now. He needed to make a left turn to get away from that traffic. That's how he didn't see the red car going the wrong way and hit him. Time slowed way down, He watched calmly as his car flipped. Glass littered the floor; He came back to consciousness slowly and "Fuck", Dean groaned then checked himself, he didn't feel anything broken, he just felt like an elephant balancing on his chest. He knew his chest hit the steering wheel but it didn't deploy the air bag. His left leg hurt but all he could think about was that he can do this. Dean is in the business of saving lives, he's a damn firefighter, he knows he can steel himself against death. He can still go to Cas and Emma 'cause if he didn't die in the car accident, Cas would kill him for being late.

Someone was talking, he tried to make out the words. He saw people gathering to get him out of the car. One person asked, "Are you okay, man?" Dean just nodded. They got him out of the car but he refused to go to a hospital, he was just a couple of minutes away from Castiel's place now. Once he safely made it out, he looked at his car, it was his Baby, his beloved Impala. He muttered, "I'm sorry, Baby, I'll fix you soon, I promise." He left the car there with the crowd just staring at him and made it to the house.

The door opened, "What the fuck, Dean? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Cas was angry. "I'm so sorry, Cas. I know --" A cough cut him out and he couldn't finish apologizing, that's how Castiel noticed something was wrong.

  
"Dean. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, buddy, just a little car accident. I'm fine"  
  
"Dammit, Dean. What happened?"  
  
"I was running late and I knew you'd get mad, I didn't wanna let you down again". The last thing Dean remembers before passing out was his little girl screaming, "Daddy."

                                                                           ______________

Sam came rushing to the hospital to find Castiel crying at the waiting room. "Cas, what the fuck happened, man? Is my brother okay?" Cas sobbed more, "They didn't tell me anything, Sam. I'm not family anymore, you're his goddamn emergency contact not me. When the hell did that happen? Oh, God, what have I done?"

  
Sam sat beside him, "Cas, you gotta calm down, man. Where's Emma?"  
  
"She's with my sister. Anna came and got her."  
  
"Okay, that's good. Please tell me what happened"

  
Castiel took a deep breath, "He was afraid of me, Sam. The love of my life walked away from his own car accident so I won't get mad at him for being late. I did this to him; he's in a hospital because of me."

 

40 minutes later a doctor came, "Family of Dean Winchester". It hurt, it used to be Dean Winchester- Novak. Sam started talking to the doctor, "I'm his brother." The doctor nodded "Okay, I'm doctor Blake, Mr. Winchester has fractured ribs from his car crash due to impact to the chest area during the collision, it could take two weeks to heal, he's got some brusing all over his body, a small concussion and twisted ankle. He's gonna be okay. Nothing too severe, he'll need to take it easy and rest for a couple of weeks." Castiel let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "You can go see him now but just one person at a time." Castiel glanced at Sam with a pleading look, "You go, Cas. I can wait … And Cas, please go easy on him."

Dean looked so small and fragile in his hospital bed, "Oh, Dean. You're awake!" Dean stared. He tried to nod, but stopped with a wince. "Don't move, just listen to me please. Dean, I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry for everything, I'm sorry for giving you those papers, for not being more considerate of your job and for making you scared of me. Oh my God, I can't believe you walked away from a car crash because of me. Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"  
  
Dean rasped, "Cas. Is this really you talking?" Dean knew he was on some heavy pain meds but he was happy to hear that from Cas even if it wasn't real.  
  
"What do you think, assbutt?"  
  
"It is you", Dean smiled. "I missed you but if you're here because you're feeling guilty, I'm fine, okay. I promise, you can go home to Emma." It hurt but he didn't want Cas' pity.

Castiel snorted, "Really? Is that was you think of me? You're mine, you hear that, you got hurt and I'll watch over you. I'm not here because I pity you, you will always be the love of my life even when we're both idiots." Dean met his eyes and grinned, "Can I get a kiss now, Angel?" Castiel missed that pet name. He missed Dean, "Only if you promise to get some rest after."

"I promise, Principal Novak."  
  
"Principal Winchester-Novak... Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in two years but I couldn't sleep. I hope you guys like it and please leave a comment and you're welcome to tell me if I made any mistakes. English isn't my first language.


End file.
